Memento Mori
by Melody05
Summary: "Souviens toi que tu mourras." Mais jusqu'alors, ils vivront ; de pleurs, de rire , de certitudes et de peurs. Parce que bien plus qu'une guilde, Crime Sorcière se sont des liens forts qui les uniront jusqu'à la mort. Crime Sorcière week! Label SPPS.
1. Secrets

**Bonjour bonjour C:**

**Ça**** faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas attaquée au fandom Fairy Tail. Bien trop longtemps à mon goût, mais justement, les goûts changent et l'inspiration avec *PAN* Donc et bien je reviens pour une occasion spéciale qui me tenait à coeur :**

**La Crime Sorcière Week, organisée par la SPPS en collaboration avec le forum Fairies Fans. **

**Je tiens à faire un grand coucou aux copines de la SPPS donc, et celles de Fairies Fans aussi C: Merci à Bymeha surtout, pour m'avoir poussée à quitter Supernatural pour faire honneur à la SPPS, je remercie aussi Xheeart pour son aide sur le résumé.**

**Ensuite, pour ce qui est du recueil, les thèmes varient, donc j'annoncerais en début de chaque chapitre, le ton du texte, le rating et tout ça. **

**Rien ne se suit vraiment, les chapitres seront tous indépendants, vous pourrez donc les lire à votre guise.**

**Désolée pour la note d'auteur presque aussi longue que le texte C: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Premier Thème :**** Secrets**

**Centric :**** Meldy et Jellal. Surtout Meldy pour le coup.**

**Genre : Hurt/Confort je dirais. Et un peu de Family du coup. Ou Friendship.**

**Rating :**** K +, je sais jamais quoi mettre donc bon *PAN***

* * *

**Secrets**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que la guilde clandestine Crime Sorcière étaient en cavale alors que le conseil avait retrouvé leur piste un peu trop rapidement. Les escales avaient alors êtes moins nombreuses et la fatigue plus grande encore.

Meldy était épuisée. Elle ne manquait pourtant pas d'exercice, mais son corps de jeune fille en pleine croissance ne pouvait plus supporter de courir sans pouvoir s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une nuit.

Et ça, Ultear et Jellal semblaient l'avoir bien compris, eux même sans doute arrivés à un point d'épuisement bien trop intense.

Alors ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés, estimant avoir assez fuis pour l'instant, comptant sur le fait que la cavalerie ne les retrouverait pas avant un bon moment.

Mais alors que lentement, avec une douceur exquise, Meldy se glissait dans les bras de Morphée, un sursaut de terreur la réveilla – comme si sa délicieuse glissade s'était soudainement transformée en une chute brutale et mortelle.

Un soupir se brisa contre les parois rocheuses de la grotte humide où ils avaient entreprit de s'installer pour la nuit. Un simple soupir dans les ténèbres, un simple souffle caressant le silence de la nuit sans étoiles, qui l'avait arrachée à son sommeil.

Un mouvement à sa droite, Jellal parlait. Ou du moins, il marmonnait quelques mots imperceptibles qui allaient se fracasser contre les murs dans un bruit sourd.

Jellal. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore très bien. Elle ne savait quasiment rien de lui. Mais, chaque jour, elle le voyait lutter contre lui-même. Chaque seconde, il semblait glisser un peu plus dans ses pensées sombres. Il se battait contre des ombres, des mirages qui semblaient lui glisser entre les doigts.

Erza. C'était le prénom que Jellal répétait le plus dans son sommeil perturbé. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte. Oui, en réalité, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Et Meldy ne savait rien de lui.

Alors qu'un animal sauvage semblait discuter avec les esprits de la nature au dehors, sous les rayons de lune, un frisson d'effroi glaça les membres de Meldy. Elle avait terriblement peur dans le noir, mais pour rien au monde elle aurait dérangé Ultear qui semblait être plongée dans un sommeil profond.

Se redressant dans son sac de couchage, elle observa longuement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, au passé tortueux.

Quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Et alors - peut-être parce qu'elle voulait lui venir en aide, ou simplement pour apaiser sa curiosité grandissante au fil des jours à l'égard de cette homme - Meldy se lia au dormeur agité.

Un hululement lointain la fit sursauter alors que son cœur battait la chamade – de peur ? -, et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses eut une soudaine envie de pleurer.

Elle avait mal – il avait mal. Il aimait et en souffrait. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait…peur ? Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de la perdre à jamais. Il avait peur de lui-même peut-être.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J-...Je….Pardon. »

Même dans la nuit noire d'encre, elle percevait ses prunelles d'or la scruter avec insistance. Elle discernait aussi les ombres de son tatouage qui l'avait tant intriguée lors de leur première rencontre. Mais ce qu'elle voyait surtout sur son visage teinté par les ténèbres, c'était une infinie tristesse qu'il semblait sans cesse voiler sous un masque d'impassibilité.

« Tu l'aimais ? »

Un rougissement peut-être. Elle n'aurait su le dire avec certitude, mais les battements affolés de son cœur eux, ne trompaient pas.

« Tu devrais te reposer Meldy. La route sera encore longue.

- Pourquoi tu n'en parles jamais ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. »

Rien à dire. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tord après tout. Elle n'avait rien dit elle non plus à propos de son ancienne vie, à propos de tout ce qu'elle avait subie et tout ce qu'elle endurait chaque jour. Tout comme Ultear ne disait rien à propos de la douleur encore vive qui la tiraillait.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas besoin de tout dire finalement. Ils étaient simplement là, et ça suffisait. Les paroles n'avaient pas autant d'utilité que des actes, que des présences - des regards.

Meldy vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'ancien détenu, ou du moins voulut-elle penser que les ombres qui dansaient sur son visage étaient celles d'un sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Meldy, tout ira bien. Mais il faut que tu dormes, surtout si tu ne veux pas réveiller Ultear. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle est insupportable quand elle ne dort pas assez. »

La rose laissa échapper un petit rire, et un hurlement dans la nuit sembla lui répondre. Délicatement, elle se rallongea dans sa couche sous le regard apaisant de Jellal.

« Bonne nuit Jellal.

- Bonne nuit Meldy…Meldy, le lien. »

Non sans un dernier éclat de rire, Meldy brisa le lien sensoriel avant de sombrer dans un sommeil apaisant. Des secrets, tout le monde en avait. Et peut-être qu'il n'était pas utile d'en parler, il fallait juste savoir écouter avec le coeur, comprendre avec ses yeux.

Comme les yeux du ciel qui veillaient sur les secrets du monde, sans jamais, un seul instant, les révéler.

* * *

**Il se peut qu'il reste des fautes, auquel cas vous m'en voyez désolée. J'avoue avoir été prise par le temps, donc je suis aussi désolée pour la médiocrité du texte. On se retrouve donc demain pour le thème suivant, si je ne vous ai pas fait fuir C:**

Prochain thème : Pêchés.


	2. Pêchés

**Passage éclair du matin. Merci pour vos reviews, vraiment je pensais pas que ça plairait sachant que j'étais pas inspirée et que j'étais "pressée". Je prendrais le temps d'y répondre quand...Bah, quand j'aurais le temps quoi *PAN* Pareil pour les autres participations à cette week, j'ai honte de le dire, mais, non je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de les lire TT Je me rattraperais comptez sur moi C: !**

**On continue donc aujourd'hui avec le deuxième thème, qui j'espère, ne sera pas raté. Le OOC me guette moi :') *PAN***

* * *

**Deuxième thème : Pêchés.**

**Centric :**** Jellal**

**Genre : Attention j'ai tenté de faire de l'Humour C: *meurs* Peut-être avec une pointe de Hurt/Confort**

**Rating :**** T**

* * *

**Pêchés**

Le soleil était à son zénith lorsqu'Ultear décréta qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. La jeune femme brune avait trouvé un petit endroit charmant à l'abri des arbres, près d'un ruisseau.

Le bruit incessant du liquide glissant sur les pierres berçait la forêt, alors que des oiseaux débattaient sur lequel chanterait le plus fort. Un léger vent faisait bruisser les feuilles orangées de l'automne, faisant s'en envoler quelques unes qui se retrouvaient alors ballottées dans le courant aérien.

Comme la feuille prise dans les remous de l'eau que Jellal avait laissé glisser dans le ruisseau, alors que les deux jeunes femmes préparaient le repas en gloussant sur des sujets qu'il ne préférait même pas connaître.

Le jeune homme au tatouage fixa alors longuement la feuille qui s'effritait à cause du courant bien trop fort, laissant les vestiges de sa vie s'éparpiller au grès de l'eau. Les pierres au fond du ruisseau semblaient briller de milles feux sous le soleil encore chaud de la fin de l'été. Le liquide translucide, lui, faisait se mouvoir les reflets de la nature. Son propre reflet déformé.

Il percevait de temps à autre, la couleur rouge qui ornait le côté droit de son visage, et alors, il lui semblait voir la chevelure d'Erza valser devant ses yeux éblouis de soleil.

« Jellal ! Bouge ton derrière et apporte nous l'eau bon sang ! »

La douce et charmante voix d'Ultear brisa le fil de ses songes et alors, il s'empara du sceau en bois qui trônait à ses pieds pour le remplir de l'eau du ruisseau. Ca n'était sûrement pas le meilleur régime que de manger seulement quelques fruits, un peu de viande de temps à autre et boire l'eau qu'ils pouvaient trouver en chemin mais pour le moment, c'était mieux que de risquer de se faire attraper par le conseil. Et puis cette eau était limpide et claire, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être affectée par quelques résidus magiques que ce soit.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? Ah mais oui suis-je bête…

- Oh le cochon… Tu devrais avoir honte de penser à elle de cette manière.

- Fais attention mon petit Jellal, le pêché te guette. »

Alors que le visage de Jellal devenait cramoisi, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire de concert, rivalisant avec le puissant chant des oiseaux. Et apparemment, à l'entente des bruissements d'ailes indignées, certains prirent même la fuite.

Ce qu'elles pouvaient être pénibles quand elles s'y mettaient toutes les deux. Lorsque Meldy était encore une enfant, elle ne comprenait pas - bien évidemment - les sous entendus que la plus vieille s'amuser à faire à son propos et celui d'Erza. Mais la jeune enfant aux cheveux roses avait bien grandi depuis, et son humour était peut-être encore pire que celui de la brune.

Comment disait-on déjà ? _L'élève a dépassé le maître. _

« N'importe quoi. Arrêtez donc de raconter des âneries. La voilà votre eau.

- C'est qu'on est susceptible en plus. Et si tu te lier à lui pour savoir à quoi il pense notre petit pervers ? Qu'est ce que t'en dis Meldy ? »

Et voilà qu'elles repartaient de plus belle dans un fou rire qu'elles ne semblaient plus pouvoir taire.

Jellal se surpris à sourire bêtement face au spectacle navrant mais aussi terriblement désopilant qu'elles offraient. Elles avaient beau avoir un esprit mal tourné, et un humour des plus salaces, elles arrivaient toujours à lui donner le sourire. Et puis, ça les faisait survivre aussi, de rire pour des futilités, d'oublier quelques instants leur vie de fugitifs, et leurs blessures ardentes.

« Regarde Ultear, il est encore tout rouge, je suis sure qu'il est en train de penser faire des choses à Erza…

- La luxure te guette Jellal, gare à toi. »

En passant une main sur son visage, le rire de Jellal se mêla alors à ceux des deux jeunes femmes, avec pour seuls témoins les feuilles écarlates des arbres.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je tiens à vous prévenir, les textes sont de plus en plus courts C: *PAN*.**

**Bon j'espère avoir quand même réussi même si à défaut de traiter ce sujet de façon morbide, pour une fois j'ai prôné l'humoristique. Enfin, tout est relatif, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'humour donc boooon *PAN***

Prochain thème : Famille


	3. Famille

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir C: J'y répondrais plus tard ne vous en faites pas.**

**Aujourd'hui, troisième thème ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fini ma tournée de lecture pour cette week, mais je viendrais, promis. **

* * *

**Troisième**** thème : Famille**

**Centric : Meldy**

**Genre :**** Hurt/Confort , Family aussi - heureusement vu le thème :') *PAN***

**Rating : K +**

* * *

**Famille**

On dit que les gens perçoivent le monde de différentes manières. La perception de chacun lui est propre, c'est un fait.

On ne voit pas les choses de la même couleur, parce que les cônes sont agencés de façon différente sur chaque rétine. On ne ressent pas les mêmes choses, parce que nos âmes ne sont pas identiques, que nos cœurs le sont encore moins.

Mais alors, était-ce seulement elle, ou bien le ciel s'était obscurcit de manière étrange ces derniers temps ?

Meldy n'aurait su le dire, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son ciel à elle - son monde entier- avait perdu un éclat important.

« Meldy ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, froissant un peu plus le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ce papier terne – tellement terne- où s'enlaçaient des lettres à l'encre noire. L'encre noire pour les formulations officielles - Jellal le lui avait dit un jour.

Mais c'était ridicule. Ceux qui ne voyaient pas le noir, comment faisaient-ils pour savoir si l'information était officielle ou non ? Enfin, après tout, cela importait peu. Encre noire ou non, la perte d'une mère n'avait que faire de l'officialité de la chose.

Meldy sécha rapidement ses yeux bouffis par les larmes, tombant de fatigue à cause de l'eau salée qui meurtrissait ses paupières.

« Oui ?

- Il faut qu'on reparte, on ne peut pas rester ici. »

Oui c'est vrai, elle le savait, ils devaient partir, parce qu'ils avaient une mission, parce qu'_elle _aurait voulu qu'ils continuent à avancer – comme la mère qu'_elle_ était.

Meldy se souvenait encore de ce moment où cette vieille femme, perdue sous ses rides qui semblaient déformer son visage, écrasée sous la blancheur de ses cheveux, était venue leur remettre ce papier.

Elle n'avait alors pas compris tout de suite, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention sur le moment, parce qu'Ultear avait disparu, parce que la seule chose qui comptait était de la retrouver.

Le ciel était alors bleu, d'un bleu pâle qu'éclairait un soleil éblouissant.

_Le calme après la tempête. Mais après le calme, une tempête reviendra, pour que le calme de nouveau puisse régner - n'est ce pas ?_

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas reconnaître Ultear ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir sa mère ? Elle était devenue aveugle ce jour là. Elle avait fermé son cœur au monde sans y faire attention. Et alors, elle avait perdu l'occasion de dire adieu à celle qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde – et elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Et alors qu'elle avait commencé à lire les premières lignes, elle avait su. Les larmes l'avaient assaillies sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer, parce qu'elle avait tout perdu.

Ultear avait pourtant massacré sa famille. Meldy le savait, mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle avait su lui en redonner une. Elle avait était celle qui lui avait tout pris, mais aussi celle qui lui avait tout donné. Mais alors, elle perdait à nouveau sa seule famille. Elle perdait encore une fois sa raison de vivre. Sa raison de survivre.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Ravalant ses sanglots, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se tenta de se lever du rocher sur lequel elle s'était assise. La pierre avait laissé des traces poudreuses sur sa cape noire de jais, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Le papier toujours en main, elle le serra fortement contre sa poitrine – contre son cœur son cœur qui était uni à celui de sa mère.

Elle avait compris que l'amour ne se créait pas simplement à travers des liens sensoriels imposés. Elle avait compris que l'on pouvait être uni sans rien d'autre que les liens du cœur. Et son cœur à elle battait au rythme de celui d'Ultear.

Sa main dérapa sur la pierre et alors qu'elle allait tomber en avant, une poigne chaude vint la soutenir, un sourire vint la cueillir.

« Ça va aller. »

Meldy avait perdu Ultear. Elle avait perdu un être qui lui était cher, certes, mais alors qu'elle pensait avoir perdu sa seule famille, l'odeur de Jellal, son sourire, sa présence - lui, le jeune homme au grand cœur avait su l'apaiser.

Elle avait alors su qu'elle n'avait pas perdu sa seule famille, parce que Jellal était là, avec elle. Parce qu'Ultear – sa chère mère adoptive- vivait à travers eux, continuait de marcher à leur côté, leurs trois cœurs battant le même éternel rythme.

Parce que rien n'aurait pu briser les liens qui les unissaient. Rien ne pourrait briser cette famille qui s'était construite avec le temps, à travers les larmes et le sang. A travers leur rire et leurs joies.

Alors peu importait que le ciel soit gris, que le monde soit morne et sans vie, son cœur à elle battrait toujours avec leur cœur à eux.

* * *

**J'avoue que sur celui là, j'aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux et développer beaucoup de chose, mais quand on manque de temps, on fait avec ce qu'on peut pour que ça reste compréhensible :C**

**Encore merci pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours grandement plaisir C:**

Prochain thème : Complices


	4. Complices

**Merci Suzie pour ta gentille review C:**

**Bon je pense que ce thème là sera mon dernier :C Je n'ai pas écris la suite, et je n'ai pas le temps de le faire. Je vais mal dormir pendant des jours parce que je n'aurais pas finis ce que j'ai commencé, mais bon *meurs***

* * *

**Quatrième thème : Complices**

**Centric : Ultear**

**Genre :**** Humour, Family**

**Rating : K+**

* * *

**Complices**

Le rideau noir de la nuit commençait à s'abaisser sur le monde, faisant s'ouvrir ici et là, quelques yeux dorés.

Ultear était en train de rassembler du petit bois pour allumer un feu, pendant que Jellal tentait de dépecer un pauvre poisson aux écailles laiteuses – la lune semblait s'y glisser dessus. Meldy, elle, était allongée par terre près de la brune, en geignant.

Ultear se souvenait de la première fois où la plus jeune était venue la voir, les larmes aux yeux, en disant qu'un mal devait la ronger, qu'elle allait se vider de son sang. Elle était encore si jeune à l'époque, si petite, elle paraissait pouvoir se briser comme une poupée de cire.

Alors la brune avait sourit, et avait délicatement passé sa main dans ses cheveux roses – encore courts à cette époque. Elle lui avait alors expliqué que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, que la mort ne viendrait pas la cueillir tout de suite, parce qu'elle n'étais pas encore assez mûre, et que même si elle l'avait été, la brune ne l'aurait jamais laissé s'en emparer. Parce que c'était son fruit, son délicieux petit fruit et qu'elle ne le laisserait à personne.

Elles avaient alors ris, comme une mère et sa fille, sous le regard attentif mais distant de Jellal.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, par terre, suppliant terre et mer de la libérer de son mal, sous les yeux rieurs de la brune. Ce qu'elle ferait une bonne comédienne celle là.

Une étincelle vint enflammer le petit bois, et les flammes commencèrent à le lécher avec avidité, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le crépitement serein du bois qui mourrait redonna alors soudainement sa vivacité à la jeune fille – femme maintenant- aux cheveux roses.

Elle se leva lentement, et avec précaution elle porta une main sur son bas ventre. Elle s'approcha d'Ultear, alors que cette dernière la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Elle devait préparer un mauvais coup, elle le lisait sur son visage encore marqué par les traits de l'enfance.

« Ul, je m'ennuis. »

Ultear ne put s'empêcher de frémir à l'entente de ce prénom. Cette petite n'apprendrait donc jamais ? Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle ressentait une petite pointe de fierté finalement, lorsque Meldy l'appelait de cette manière. Parce que sa mère avait tout fait pour la sauver. Parce que sa mère n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Comme elle qui ne cesserait jamais d'aimer cette petite fille aux cheveux roses qui hier encore, pleurait sa famille qu'elle lui avait elle-même volée. Un sourire attendri se déposa sur le visage d'ivoire d'Ultear qu'une idée venait d'effleurer.

« Dis Meldy, tu souffres atrocement n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune filles à la longue chevelure rose hocha la tête non sans se plier davantage pour appuyer ses dires.

« Et Jellal n'arrête pas de dire que nous sommes insupportables quand on se plaint. »

Un sourire éclatant vint éclairer le visage de la plus jeune dont les yeux brillaient d'une malice certaine. Finalement, elle apprenait peut-être mieux que ce qu'Ultear pensait.

La brune se surprit alors à penser que parfois, elle avait l'impression que Meldy lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Que cette petite fille qui pleurait au milieu des décombres de son village, que cette gamine qui hurlait au milieu du sang de sa famille, avait bien grandi, qu'elle avait su apprendre.

Alors elle regarda Meldy s'éloigner d'elle, pour aller à la rencontre de Jellal qui se débattait encore avec les écailles de son poisson. Elle observa la jeune fille fragile se transformer en une belle femme pleine de vie, sa fille, sa complice.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats lorsque les hurlements de douleur de Jellal résonnèrent dans la nuit noire, suppliant Meldy de mettre fin à son mal, alors qu'il leur promettait de ne plus jamais se plaindre, lorsque l'alerte rouge serait donnée.

* * *

**Voilà, merci à tous pour votre lecture, j'espère quand même que ces thèmes d'une qualité moindre vous auront plu, j'étais censé arrêter d'écrire, ce qui peux expliquer cela. Enfin bref, je finirais peut-être plus tard, j'en sais rien, on verra en fonction de mon humeur dépréciatif ou non. Mais pour le moment, ma semi nullité et moi éviteront de faire plus de carnage :')**

**Je marque quand même le prochain thème de la liste, et je vous conseille d'aller lire les autres participations qui elles vont surement être terminées ;_;**

Prochain thème : Rédemption


	5. Rédemption

**Et voilà un petit texte écrit en 20 minutes. Challenge réussi. Il fallait que je me motive, parce que vraiment, ne pas finir quelque chose me turlupine pendant des jours après :')**

**Donc, merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup, même si j'ai vraiment énormément de mal à croire à tout ce que vous dites. C'est plus fort que moi, ça me dépasse TT Mais merci quand même, vraiment.**

**Bon je n'ai pas fini de tout lire, et encore une fois, je promet de me dépêcher.**

* * *

**Cinquième thème : Rédemption**

**Centric : Ultear**

**Genre : ...Joker ? *PAN* Angst peut-être**

**Rating : T**

**Edit : Se passe lors du sacrifice d'Ultear au chapitre 335 il me semble**

* * *

**Rédemption**

Qu'était la réelle signification de la vie, au final ?

Ultear n'avait jamais cessé de se le demander. Elle n'avait jamais cru en ce qu'on appelait « l'existence ». Jamais. Alors elle avait volé des vies, volé des choses auxquelles les gens tenaient, s'y attachaient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Elle avait volé des parents et de l'amour à des enfants, volé des sourires et des pleurs à des familles, mais finalement, elle n'avait fait que se voler son propre bonheur.

Mais alors, elle avait rencontré Grey - lorsque son âme était encore noire de ténèbres, sombre d'horreurs. Et il lui avait ouvert les yeux, il lui avait apporté la réponse à sa question, peut-être.

La vie était ce qu'elle était, mais pour la vivre, il fallait se repentir de ses fautes, se pardonner à soi même les pêchés commis.

C'est ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire. Elle avait délivré celui à qui elle avait sans doute fait le plus de mal – Jellal. Et chaque jour passé auprès de lui, lui rappelait les erreurs de son passé. Et ça lui permettait de ne pas les refaire, au fond. Parce que jour après jours elle était confrontée à ses propres démons, elle les voyait, les observait au fond des yeux, et alors, elle pouvait les surveiller, et les interdire de ressurgir.

Elle lui avait volé une grande partie de sa vie, à cet homme qui pourtant, respirait la bonté et l'innocence. Elle l'avait emprisonné, le privant ainsi de sa liberté de penser par lui-même. Et elle s'en voulait, encore, et toujours, mais elle devait se le pardonner pour que lui puisse le lui pardonner à son tour.

Alors, ils avaient crée cette guilde clandestine. Parce qu'elle voulait se repentir de ses pêchés, parce qu'elle aurait voulu rendre au monde ce qu'elle lui avait volé. Parce qu'elle avait décidé de changer, pour Meldy – cette enfant à qui elle avait tout pris, finalement -, pour Jellal, pour tout ces innocents qu'elle avait privé de bonheur.

Mais au fond, elle était restée la même. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être égoïste, parce que, souhaiter le bonheur des gens pour se sentir mieux, pour éprouver ce sentiment de bien être et de fierté…Ca n'était rien d'autre que des gestes purement égoïstes, et elle, elle restait la sorcière qui avait volé et qui jamais ne pourrait racheter ses crimes.

Après tout, aussi insignifiante que pouvait paraître la vie, elle n'avait aucun prix, et avait plus de valeur que n'importe quelle pièce d'or.

_Si je peux faire revenir le monde à la normale en sacrifiant ma vie…,… je suis prête à le faire !_

C'était peut-être là le prix de la rédemption. Peut-être là le but ultime d'une vie marquée au fer rouge, par le sang et les larmes, le dégoût de soi même.

Ultear n'avait jamais compris la réelle signification de la vie, alors elle avait tué sans aucun scrupule, volé sans aucun remords. Mais, malgré le monstre qu'elle avait été, on l'avait aimée, on l'avait soutenue et elle avait retrouvé goût à la vie qu'elle croyait morte.

Alors, elle se devait de racheter tout ce qu'elle avait volé, de ramener le bonheur et les rires qu'elle avait usurpés, à n'importe quel prix. Le prix de sa vie, contre celles d'innocents. Alors peut-être, elle obtiendrait la rédemption, et pourrait enfin, se pardonner.

* * *

**Voilà, bon bah comme c'est un 20 minutes, je ne promet rien sur le résultat XD *PAN***

**La phrase en italique est directement tirée du manga. Mais vous avez sans doute du remarquer, ça colle peut-être pas tout à fait aux événements. Bref, je vous dit peut-être à plus tard du coup, qui sait C:**

Prochain thème : Fuite


	6. Fuite

**Hop hop. 30 minutes pour celui-ci XD**

**Merci pour les reviews, encore, et dès demain ou lundi j'y réponds personnellement C:**

* * *

**Sixième thème : Fuite**

**Centric : Jellal**

**Genre : Hurt/Confort, Family, nan j'en sais rien en fait XD**

**Rating : K+**

**Se passe un peu après la scène du "presque" baiser de Jellal et Erza soit après le chapitre 264.**

* * *

**Fuite**

« Où allons nous ? »

La guilde Crime Sorcière avançait prudemment dans les bois, alors que le soleil commençait à donner de ravissantes couleurs roses et orangées au ciel bleu pâle.

Ils devaient prendre le plus de distance possible avec Fairy Tail, pour ne surtout pas leur causer d'ennui si jamais le conseil venait à leur tomber dessus. Le bruissement des feuilles tourmentées par le vent semblait couvrir tous les autres bruits suspects de la forêt, et alors, ils devaient redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas se laisser surprendre.

Il y avait une légère fragrance de thym qui flottait autour d'eux, et tout était si paisible que jamais personne n'aurait pu penser que dans cette forêt se trouver des fugitifs qui ne cessaient de fuir à la bribe de tous.

Jellal marchait à la tête de l'expédition, ouvrant la marche, et guidant ses deux consoeurs. Mais apparemment, le jeune homme eux cheveux bleus n'était pas tout à fait concentré sur la direction qu'ils empruntaient.

Les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient remarqué, et alors, la plus jeune réitéra sa question qui n'avait pas eu de réponse.

« Jellal ? On devait se diriger vers le sud, et là, je crois que nous allons plutôt au nord. »

Ultear afficha une moue réprobatrice sur son visage d'ivoire, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait.

« Jellal. Sors toi Erza de la tête par tous les saints ! Tu vas finir par nous perdre si ça continue. D'accord, tu as fait l'idiot en lui disant que tu avais une fiancée - d'ailleurs en passant, laisse moi te redire que tu es un idiot – mais là je crois qu'il y a plus important. Comme le fait de ne pas se faire attraper par le conseil et de continuer à mener à bien nos missions. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes alors que ses joues arboraient une légère teinte rosée.

C'était dingue la manière dont elles arrivaient à lire en lui aussi facilement. Il n'avait jamais su mentir à vrai dire, et ce devait être justement parce que son visage laissait trop facilement paraître ses émotions. C'est pour quoi il était sûr qu'Erza s'était rendu compte de son mensonge, et il n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser, sans cesse, comme si les détails de ce moment étaient restés gravés dans son esprit à la manière des images d'un film se succédant sur la rétine.

Ultear avait raison, il s'était comporté comme un idiot. Il avait fuit. Encore. Parce qu'il ne faisait que fuir éternellement. Il avait fui en pensant protéger les autres, mais finalement, il voulait se protéger lui-même.

Comment aurait-il pu regarder Erza en face, alors qu'il avait tué un de ses précieux amis ? Comment aurait-il pu savourer un baiser alors que le goût du sang l'aurait rendu amère ? Comment aurait-il pu l'aimer alors qu'il ne la méritait pas, elle et son cœur pur ?

Alors fuir était sans doute la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à lui. Mais fuir Erza revenait aussi à fuir son passé, à nier sa douleur.

« Jellal… »

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'Ultear posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui, comme il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il tentait de fuir la réalité en prétextant le contraire.

Oui, Crime Sorcière se devait d'être conscient de ses pêchés et de s'en repentir, mais cela ne devait pas les empêcher de vivre, n'est ce pas ?

« Pardon. C'est de ma faute, je ne faisais pas attention.

- Arrête de fuir Jellal, arrête de mentir surtout. On est là, on est avec toi, alors arrête de te cacher. »

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre alors que les rayons du soleil parvenaient enfin à se frayer un passage parmi les feuillages.

Ultear plongea ses yeux dans le regard doré du criminel. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Mais elle aussi fuyait, ils fuyaient tout les trois ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir, ils fuyaient pour se donner bonne conscience, finalement.

« C'est vrai Jellal. On ne te jugera pas, nous. Même si, oui, t'es un triple idiot et que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec les filles.

- Meldy…

- Elle apprend vite, méfie toi Jellal, elle pourra très bien devenir celle qui te donnera des cours sur la façon de te comporter en présence de la gent féminine.

- Ultear… »

La fuite faisait parti de leur quotidien, ils fuyaient la loi, mais tentaient d'apporter la justice. Ils fuyaient leurs démons, mais essayaient de les combattre. Mais finalement, ils avaient décidés inconsciemment de fuir la vie.

Alors peut-être qu'ils continueraient de fuir éternellement, mais Jellal avait compris une chose, il ne pourrait jamais fuir ces deux femmes. Parce qu'elles étaient là, le seraient sans doute encore longtemps, et puis, surtout, on ne se débarrassait pas de la mauvaise herbe aussi facilement.

Les trois fugitifs sourirent alors d'un accord commun, avec leurs lèvres, avec leurs yeux, avec leur cœur meurtri.

* * *

**Alors ? J'aurais pu faire mieux je pense mais on peut toujours faire mieux :') *PAN***

**Voilà, j'ai rattrapé mon retard et j'espère être à l'heure demain C: Merci pour votre lecture ~**

Prochain thème : Rire


	7. Rire

**J'avais oublié ce thème, donc je viens tout juste de l'écrire, en une vingtaine de minute, et je sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut :')**

**Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais le thème bonus, mais je tiens à tous vous remercier pour m'avoir suivie, pour votre temps et vos reviews aussi. J'admets que cette week ne valait pas la RoYu, mais j'aurais au moins fait l'effort de participer, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu. Enfin, voici donc le dernier thème imposé :)**

* * *

**Septième thème : Rire**

**Centric : Jellal**

**Genre : Humour**

**Rating : K+**

* * *

**Rire**

Jellal avait laissé les deux jeunes femmes seules le temps d'aller faire un tour au village voisin, en reconnaissance. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il revint, la nuit était déjà bien entamée, et le feu qui crépitait se mourrait déjà – et un rire brisait le calme paisible de la nature endormie.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

- Oh, ça ? Bah, t'en fais pas, ça passera. Elle a pas encore l'habitude, c'est tout. »

Ultear le regarda longuement, avec un air que Jellal n'arrivait pas réellement à saisir. Peut-être parce que les ombres que les flammes faisaient danser sur son visage rendaient la tache encore plus compliquée que d'habitude il n'en savait rien, mais ça n'avait rien de très rassurant.

Quelque chose clochait.

Les éclats de rire de Meldy perturbaient le calme de la nuit, et ça n'avait rien de normal. La jeune fille était écroulée près du feu, et semblait ne plus pouvoir reprendre son calme, alors qu'Ultear continuait à le fixer intensément, de cet air indescriptible, et ça n'était pas normal.

Jellal recula un peu, et quelque part, dans un recoin de son esprit, il fut tenter de croire que ses deux compagnes de route étaient devenues folles. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais douté pour Ultear, mais Meldy ne l'avait jamais ouvertement montré.

Encore une fois, cette situation n'avait rien de normal. Mais après tout, il avait appris que la normalité était quelque chose de très subjectif, lorsque son chemin avait croisé celui de Fairy Tail. Et, pour eux, la normalité n'existait guère non plus. Ils étaient des fugitifs, ça n'avait rien de très normal en y repensant.

Le jeune homme au tatouage regarda alors en direction de Meldy – il ne fallait pas croire, mais le regard d'Ultear pouvait très vite devenir déstabilisant. Elle commençait à se calmer, mais des soubresauts agitaient son corps, et le fou rire ne tarderait certainement pas à s'emparer à nouveau d'elle.

Le bois émit un léger grognement, une plainte sourde qui fit jaillir quelques étincelles de son lit. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit la raison de l'hilarité de la plus jeune – et peut-être aussi le comportement étrange de la brune.

Jellal passa une main lasse sur son visage alors qu'il laissait un soupir traverser ses lèvres.

« Ultear…Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça quand même.

- Je n'oserais pas voyons.

- Et elle a dit que même en buvant des litres, toi, tu ne pourrais jamais te dérider…Hihihihi….Hahahahaha… »

Elles étaient incroyables. Il ne les avait laissées que quelques heures pourtant. Et voilà que Meldy riait à nouveau, comme si plus rien autour d'elle ne l'atteignait, que plus rien n'aurait pu la déprimer.

Et son rire résonnait dans l'univers d'encre noire, il se répercutait contre les troncs sombres des arbres, se faisait alors étouffer dans les feuillages abruptes, pour enfin mourir à la lisière du ciel. Et son rire était franc, il était chaud et rafraîchissant à la fois, et elle semblait heureuse. Simplement, heureuse.

« Combien ?

- Trois gorgées. Il en reste pour toi…Oh. Quoique, tout bien réfléchis, il en restera pour toi si tu es plus rapide que moi… »

Ultear se détourna alors de lui, laissant ses longs cheveux de jais danser dans les airs, et lui lança un clin d'œil complice, un sourire sincère.

Elles allaient finir par le tuer, mais c'était pourtant elles qui le faisait vivre, aussi. Un sourire illumina son visage envahit de ténèbres pensées. Il allait leur prouver qu'il savait sourire et être heureux, lui aussi. Peut-être un peu, juste le temps d'un instant.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, ne sachant donc pas s'il y aura un thème bonus, je ne mets pas encore ce recueil en "complete". Encore merci à tous, j'ai été ravie de participer, et je prendrais le temps de lire les autres participations C: !**

Thème bonus au choix : Renouveau, Tatouage, Sang et Avenir

**Bah d'ailleurs, si vous avez une préférence et que vous voulez m'en faire part...C:**


End file.
